Fondue dans le miroir des toilettes de la mafia locale
by Karavelle
Summary: Elle était une femme de vingt-cinq ans, tranquille, barmaid en semaine, "scientifique en boissons" en week-end. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé se retrouver dans un monde aussi étrange. Son apparence aussi était inquiétante.
1. Chapter 0

**Chapitre 0**

* * *

-Mad'zelle Kay, un Old Fashioned!  
-Et un Cosmopolitain pour moi, Kay!  
-Ça marche!  
Je pris un verre et y déposa un cube de sucre avant d'y ajouter dans un rapide tour de poignet l'Angostura bitters. Je cassais ensuite le premier avec l'aide de mon pillon et obtenant ce que je voulais, y glissais de la glace pour y ajouter le whisky à l'aide de mon mesure de bar. J'utilisais ma cuillère à mélange avant, puis après avoir glissé de la glace avant de peler la peau d'un citron et d'une orange pour un à la fois, presser le jus sur la boisson et imprégner les rebords de son jus avant de les placer parfaitement dans le contenu. Boisson et serviette. Voilà pour le Old Fashioned.

Immédiatement après, je saisis mon shaker que je rafraîchis avec des glaçons tandis que dans le verre du récipient, je versais le jus de citron que je venais de presser, ensuite saisissais mon doseur pour 1,5 cl de Cointreau, puis 3 cl de jus de cranberry et enfin 4 cl de vodka. Je versais les glaçons dans le récipient puis avec la grande tim, je recouvrais la petite et donnais un coup sur le haut du tim avant de tourner le shaker et de commencer à secouer vigoureusement. Puis, je donnais un coup de paume sur le biais du shaker et séparais les deux composants pour verser le coktail dans un verre en filtrant à l'aide d'une passoire. Une tranche de citron sur le verre. Coktail et serviette. C'était bon pour le Cosmopolitain.

Aujourd'hui était un jour légèrement différent de mes jours de travail car aujourd'hui, j'étais à une fête de la mafia. Non pas que ces personnes ne venaient jamais dans notre bar, à vrai dire certains d'entre eux étaient des clients réguliers.

-Hey, Kay ! Tout baigne ?

-Oui, merci, Joé. L'habituel ?

-Dans le mille !

Mais ça ne retirait pas cette désagréable appréhension que j'avais avant de venir. On m'avait prévenu au dernier moment aussi.

_**-Kay, tu vas accompagner Licendre.**_

_**-Huh ?**_

_**-Allez, monte dans la voiture !**_

_**-Wah.. !**_

_**Clac!**_

Il y en avait qui étaient extrêmement sympathiques, mais d'autres que je n'aimerais pas revoir, comme cet idiot qui a détruit la table avec les verres, simplement car une fille venait de refuser ses avances particulièrement écœurantes -si je devais ajouter-. J'ai appris plus tard qu'elle avait été portée disparue ensuite, puis retrouvée dans le lac d'un village d'à côté morte et nue. Et cet imbécile était apparemment le prochain candidat à être le patron de la mafia locale. Je peux imaginer la catastrophe qui en suivra.

Néanmoins, je sais que tout ce que j'ai à faire ici est mon travail. Leur histoire de gang ne me concerne pas, et puis Licendre est ici, et il est très baraqué. Au pire, il a dit que si les choses tournaient mal, ils allaient nous sortir discrètement. Mais ce n'est pas comme si il passait inaperçue, je pensais.

-Hey~ un sex on the beach, mon chou.

Tandis qu'il saisit son shaker, la jeune femme à l'aspect assez osée continua à lui parler ce qui m'amusait beaucoup. Elle alla lui toucher les muscles doucement quand il lui déposa le coktail, mais il ne réagit pas, tout en répondant à ces questions assez intimes avec une attitude détachée. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on lui faisait des avances au bar, en effet.

Dans la grande salle, il y avait en fait pas mal de femmes en petites tenues, et bien entendu ceux que je déduisais être des hauts placés en avait de très belles avec eux. Comme par exemple, le grossier de la dernière fois. Grâce au groupe auquel il appartenait, le patron ne lui avait pas interdit l'entrée, et en ce moment, il était entouré par tout un cortège de demoiselles. Je me demande où se trouve leur chef.

Dans un coin se trouvait une autre foule plus grande et équilibré d'individus autour d'un homme qui dégageait un fort charisme.

-Naos, tes boissons !, hurlait un de ses hommes avec un plateau.

-Naos ?, murmurais-je.

-Naos est l'un des candidats pour le poste de patron. C'est le préféré.

La femme qui séduisait Licendre me regardait avec un sourire provocateur, mais elle me semblait sympathique. Je lui souris et poursuivit la conversation :

-Vous pensez que ce sera le prochain ?

-Évidemment ! Il a l'air doux en ce moment mais il a une réputation sanglante dans la région. On l'appelle le Éventreur moderne. Il est assez terrible lorsqu'on l'ennuie. On dit qu'il a sur les mains le sang d'une centaine d'hommes et de femmes, et il paraît qu'il manipule un politique. Un homme aussi sexy que lui , on en trouve pas tous les jours. Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai eu de la chance~

Elle envoya un regard suggestif en direction de Licendre, ce qui me fit silencieusement rire.

En regardant de nouveau vers le groupe particulier entre deux boissons, j'aperçus une femme très attractive assise à côté du Naos. Elle était la seule compagne à avoir une place à ses côtés et semblait avoir toute l'attention du candidat. Tout d'un coup, elle se leva et tout en manipulant chacun de ses mouvements avec attention, elle dégageait une aura charnelle directement destinée à Naos. Elle passa devant le bar, puis s'arrêta à l'entre-brasure de la porte où l'homme ne détachait pas son regard, et d'un simple mouvement de l'index, Naos sourit amusé puis s'excusa auprès des siens tandis qu'elle avait déjà disparu dans le couloir avant d'être tranquillement suivie par l'homme. Voilà, une excellent manipulatrice, me suis-je dit. Et tandis que je secouais une autre boisson, je n'arrêtais pas de penser à la femme. Quelque chose était sous mes yeux, mais je n'arrivais pas à le voir. Je passais la soirée à essayer de comprendre ce qui était étrange, tout en discutant par-ci et par-là avec quelques clients et avec la femme et Licendre.

-Oh, alors comme ça votre sœur est pâtissière ?

-Oui, vous devriez passer dans la boutique où elle travaille. Elle se trouve près du grand pont.

-Oh~Oui, je vois.

\- Leurs gâteaux sont excellents.

-Alors, j'y ferai un tour, la femme se tourna vers mon collègue, nous pourrons en acheter avant d'aller à l'hôtel, hein?, déclara-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Leurs pâtisseries étaient plutôt chers. J'étais contente que Tamer puisse m'en préparer quand j'en avais envie pour gratuit. Il me suffisait juste de la contacter en avance, et puis c'était bon. Il faudrait que je lui demande de m'en faire un bientôt.. Elle était un peu occupée ces temps-ci quand j'y pensais. Nous n'avions pas pu nous voir ces dernières semaines car elle était toujours occupée les week-ends. Apparemment, ils essayent d'inventer un nouveau type de gâteau. C'est celui-là que je devrais demander. Je me rappelle qu'elle m'a dit que cette semaine, on pouvait se voir...

…

J'ai arrêté tout ce que je faisais. Et j'ai commencé à regarder dans le vide. Après un moment, Licendre vint mettre la main sur mon épaule.

-Ça va ?

Je le fixais pendant quelques secondes, puis j'ai repris le Bloody Mary.

-Oui. Je vais prendre une pause après cette boisson, ça ne te dérange pas ?

-Non, c'est bon, vas-y.

-Merci.

Bloody Caesar et Bloody Mary. Servis.

Je quittais le comptoir et sortie dans le couloir en direction d'où je pensais que cette femme était partie, en marchant de plus en plus rapidement. Que faisait-elle ici ? Je ne l'avais pas reconnue avec tout cet accoutrement et le changement de coiffure et de maquillage, mais c'était certainement elle. Tamer était ici, et avec un gars dangereux. A quoi pensait-elle ? Depuis quand est-ce qu'elle le fréquentait ? J'espère que rien ne lui ait arriver. Ça faisait environ trois heures qu'ils étaient partis..

Je ralentis la cadence en pensant à ce que je faisais.. Qu'est-ce qu'il me prend ? Je venais d'incarner le genre de personnalité que je ne voulais pas qu'on me fasse subir. Tamer est une adulte responsable. Elle sait ce qu'elle fait. Si elle avait envie de fréquenter un mec dangereux, elle a le droit.

Mais ça me dérange qu'elle ne m'en ait pas parlé.

Elle doit avoir ses raisons. Et puis, j'ai confiance en elle. Elle n'est pas du genre à faire n'importe quoi. Maintenant que j'ypense, peut-être qu'elle sortait avec lui en week-end ? Et au moins, si il l'aime, elle devrait être grandement protégée, et grandement visée inversement avec tout ce jeu de gangs.

Et si il jouait avec elle ?

Réfléchissons, elle est une grande fille, ça ira.

En tout cas, je ne l'ai jamais vue agir d'une façon aussi désinvolte. Et heureusement. C'est extrêmement bizarre.

Bien. J'inspirais, puis expirais. Retournons au travail.

Alors que j'allais faire demi-tour, je vis une silhouette suivie d'une autre rapidement entrer dans une salle. Je reconnus la dernière comme étant ma sœur et en déduisis que le premier était son petit-copain. Était-il en fait son petit-ami?, me demandais-je. J'avançais vers l'endroit où je les avaient vu disparaître et vis le symbole des toilettes des dames. À côté, étaient celles des gentlemans. Pourquoi sont-ils partis ensemble aux toilettes ? Je fis un visage de dégoût. En fait, non. Je ne veux pas savoir. Soudainement, j'entendis des coups frapper contre les murs, ce qui me fis reculer par instinct, et mon visage se crispa dans l'horreur. Puis j'entendis un cri. Cependant, ce n'était rien d'un gémissement de plaisir, mais plus un gémissement de douleur de la voix d'un homme. Et enfin, d'autres bruits sourds. Je fronçais des sourcils. On aurait dit qu'un combat se déroulait à l'intérieur. Je respirais profondément, puis ouvris discrètement la porte. Si quelque chose arrivait **contre** Tamer, je ne préférais pas prévenir un membre de la mafia, et si les deux étaient en difficulté, il ne valait de toutes façons rien d'aller chercher du secours et revenir lorsqu'il était trop tard. J'aviserai sur le moment. Il ne valait pas mieux que je me trompe et interrompes avec des témoins leur ébats sexuels. À peine eus-je ouvert la porte que je reçus dans les yeux un liquide chaud. Instinctivement, j'avais fermé les yeux. Je mis la main au visage et regardais mes doigts. Ils étaient couverts de sang. J'écarquillais les yeux dans la compréhension, puis poussa la porte entièrement et couru vers l'endroit d'où le bruit provenait. Il y avait du sang partout, sur les murs, les portes et le sol. Il y avait visiblement eut un combat ici, le sang était encore chaud, et autour, il y avait plein de morceaux de miroirs brisé couvert de sang et plusieurs entailles qui semblaient être faites à l'arme blanche sur les parois.

-Il y a quelqu'un ?, demandais-je d'une voix forte.

Je ne reçus aucune réponse.

J'aperçus un objet briller sous une porte de toilette, et m'accroupis pour regarder. C'était un couteau italien. Joé m'avait montré le sien, une fois. Le cran était utilisée mais le couteau ne semblait pas avoir été servi. Je me relevais et me décidais rapidement à prévenir quelqu'un quand du coin de l'œil, je vis un morceau de tissu plus loin sur le rebord des lavabos. La couleur noire doit provenir de la robe de Tamer. ... Il n'était pas sûr de se rapprocher, ce serait idiot de masquer des preuves en faisant n'importe quoi. Je me retournais pour rejoindre la sortie mais glissais dans mon élan sur le sol couvert de sang qui venait de couler jusque-là. Je vis le mur puis le plafond devant mes yeux avant de me cogner au sol. Je gémis légèrement, puis essaya de me relever. Je devais prévenir quelqu'un ! Tamer était sûrement en danger. Étrangement, je ne pouvais pas, c'était comme si certaines parties de mon corps étaient collées au sol. Je relevais légèrement le cou pour voir que ma main droite n'arrivait pas à bouger du verre brisée. Puis je fronçais les sourcils, quelque chose n'allait pas. Rapidement, je compris pourquoi. Ma main était en train de fondre. Elle devenait toute liquide !

-Au secours ! Quelqu'un ?! J'ai besoin d'aide ?! Au secours !

Je fronçais encore plus les sourcils exaspérée. Et bien sûr, je ne pouvais pas atteindre mon portable parce que j'étais scotchée au sol !

-À L'AIDE !

Je commençais visiblement à respirer fort. Ok, Kekse, calme-toi. Il doit bien y avoir une solution.

Les autres parties de mon corps aussi. Ils fondaient. Je remarquais quelque chose de particulier (autre le fait que mon corps fondait), je coulais dans les miroirs. Comme si ils étaient un puits. Mais voilà quelque chose d'encore plus inquiétant. J'allais disparaître et personne n'allait le savoir ? Et si Tamer avait disparu de cette façon ? Je fronçais les sourcils encore plus. J'imagine que je devais ressembler à un ours aplati et en colère.

-Kay ! Où es-tu ?

Licendre ?

-Licendre ! Dans les toilettes des hommes ! Licendre !

J'entendis la porte cogner contre le mur et des pas précipités, et alors que je voyais la silhouette particulière de mon collègue, l'obscurité prit sa place.

* * *

**1/8/19**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

* * *

Au moment où j'ai retrouvé mes esprits, j'avais du mal à ouvrir les yeux. Pour compenser, je sentais un poids inconnu qui m'empêchait de bouger librement, puis soudainement à l'ouverture de mes yeux, le bruit de bulles presqu'en écho atteignit à mes oreilles. J'étais sous l'eau. Dans la surprise, je laissais échapper un « Ah... », puis referma immédiatement la bouche avant de me rendre compte que je pouvais respirer. Je remarquais alors sur mes bras, mes pieds et l'ensemble de mon corps une fine enveloppe bleue. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ?

Puis petit à petit, cette couverture se retira vers le centre de mon corps en commençant par les mains et les pieds. Je sentais mes cheveux flotter dans l'eau et sa froideur sur mon crâne. Aussi vite que possible, j'essayais de repérer d'où la lumière provenait et pris un profonde inspiration avant de nager dans sa direction. Tandis que je tentais d'atteindre la surface rapidement, je sentis mes vêtements drainer de l'eau, rendant mon ascension plus difficile, et ma vision se brouilla, me forçant à fermer les yeux tout en continuant à nager. J'ouvris de temps à autre les yeux pour être sûre de me diriger dans la bonne direction avant de les fermer à cause de l'irritation.

Je commençais à avoir mal. Je manquais bientôt d'air. Puis finalement, j'atteins la surface. Je pris de fortes et rapides bouffées d'air tandis que je continuais à battre des jambes. Ma vision restait brouillée et la pluie frappait fort autour. Le ciel était couvert et tout ce que je pouvais entendre étaient les gouttes d'eau frappées contre les surfaces solides. Je regardais aux alentours et nageais vers ce qui me semblait être le rivage.

Je touchais la terre et m'agrippais au sol à l'aide de mes coudes tout en essayant de me sortir de l'eau. Je me traînais par terre et enfin réussi à déposer l'ensemble de mon corps sur l'humus. Je crachais un peu d'eau et inhalais fort.

Je ne voulais plus bouger, mais ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Je ne savais quand la pluie allait s'arrêter de tomber et quand j'allais finir par m'endormir. Alors je m'aidais de mes bras pour essayer de soulever le haut de mon corps et plia mes genoux pour avancer. Au début, je ne faisais que ramper mais je réussis à me mettre sur les deux pieds après être rester quelques minutes ainsi.

La boue était très glissante, mais à un certain moment, je réussis à atteindre le goudron. Je regardais alors aux alentours un endroit où m'abriter mais c'était à peine si j'arrivais à y distinguer quelque chose. J'entrepris de prendre une direction quelconque et accéléra le pas. De cette façon, je pouvais au moins produire un minimum de chaleur pour mon corps.

Les gouttes d'eau tambourinaient sur moi et je serrais plus fort mes bras contre moi tout en soupirant.

_Le fond de l'eau semblait bien plus calme._

À un certain point, j'entamais des petites courses. Je trottinais pendant quelques minutes en accélérant toujours, puis je marchais, puis je recommençais. Je devais avoir fait cinq de ces cycles-là avant de trouver une sorte d'abri-bus.

Abritée, j'observais quelques secondes la pluie tomber à flot avant de regarder aux alentours. Il n'y avait toujours personne. Je déboutonnais mon gilet de travail et l'enlevais avant de l'essorer. Il était trempé alors qu'il était composé du genre de matériaux à ne pas prendre l'eau. Je soupirais.

Je vis à terre un objet briller légèrement et le ramassais. C'était mon portable, et il était noyé. Il y avait un banc et je posais mon téléphone, mon vêtement ainsi que tous les autres dessus. Même mes sous-vêtements n'avaient pas été épargnés. Je les tordais un à un tout en les remettant immédiatement. Finalement, m'étant laissé de la place sur le banc, j'enlevais mes chaussures, essorais mes chaussettes et les laissais sécher. Je regroupais mes genoux vers moi en les entourant de mes bras et attrapa mon portable. Il ne s'allumait pas. Je soupirais encore une fois.

* * *

Des rayons de lumière apparurent au travers des nuages. Il avait cessé de pleuvoir il y avait peut-être une heure, mais tout était resté relativement sombre. En tout, je ne savais combien d'heures j'étais restée ainsi mais je n'avais pas réussi à fermer l'œil et à trouver du repos.

Je récupérais mes chaussettes et, bien entendu, elles étaient encore un peu trempées, comme le reste de mes vêtements (malgré le fait de les avoir tourné au cours de la « nuit »). Seul mon gilet semblait sec. Tandis que je l'enfilais, j'aperçus que mon soutien-gorge ne tenait pas très bien. Il y avait un peu d'espace entre le vêtement et ma poitrine, donc je serrais la sangle. _Peut-être que la pluie a fait ça_, pensais-je au hasard. _...Comme si_. Le vêtement de plus m'apportait plus de fraîcheur que de chaleur. Atchoum ! Je frottais mes bras comme je pouvais.

Il fallait sécher mon pantalon le plus vite possible, alors je le pris et le secouais de bas en haut après l'avoir retourné, tissu intérieur vers l'extérieur. Bien sûr, je n'avais pas pensé à le faire pendant que je me reposais, me disais-je exaspérée. Et je fis de même pour ma chemise.

Je saisis de nouveau mon portable qui comme attendu ne s'alluma pas. J'espérais qu'il ne sera pas trop tard pour trouver du riz ou autre pour absorber l'eau. Le remettant dans ma poche, j'attrapais mes chaussures pour les lancer au soleil, tandis que je saisis mon pantalon devant moi, en espérant qu'il sèche plus vite ainsi sous la lumière. _Quand ce nuage aura disparu, je commencerai à chercher de l'aide._

Devrais-je revenir sur mes pas ou continuer tout droit ? _Je ne pense pas avoir perdu quelque chose en chemin. Je n'avais que ce que j'ai sur moi..._ Soudainement, j'eus un flash de l'événement de la veille. Je jetais un œil à ma chemise. Il était couvert de sang à certains endroits des manches. Ça ne se voyait pas trop sur mon gilet et mon pantalon car ils étaient très foncés mais j'espérais qu'on n'allait pas poser de questions.

_Il faut que je trouve un téléphone et que j'appelle soit Tamer ou Licendre ou le boss._

Comment est-ce que je suis arrivée ici même ?, me demandais-je avec ennuie.

Le nuage ne semblait pas vouloir partir. Et j'avais mal aux bras. Je décidais qu'il était temps d'y aller, et la faim m'appelait. J'avais mangé la veille, donc ça devait être le matin ? Je me vêtis de mon pantalon (encore mouillée) et enfilais ma chemise sous mon gilet. J'attrapais mes chaussures d'une quelques façons sans toucher le sol, puis repartie sur mes pas. _Les villes ont tendances à se construire près de rivière._ Et si l'eau dans laquelle j'avais atterri provenait d'une d'elle, alors je n'aurais qu'à la suivre.

* * *

Après un assez long moment, je vis une source d'eau. Il s'agissait de celle d'où je venais sans aucun doute. Le seule problème était que ce n'était pas une rivière mais un lac. Je soupirais. Mais peut-être y avait-il quelque chose aux alentours qui expliquerait comment j'avais fini ici. Je marchais à pas prudents dans la boue et ne trouvait rien. Il y avait quelques traces au bord de l'eau pour indiquer que j'étais sortie de là, mais il n'y avait sinon que des roseaux et de l'herbe. J'aurais aimé avoir de quoi pêcher (et aimer savoir pêcher) étant donné que je ne savais pas quand est-ce que la prochaine ville serait. Tandis que je me rapprochais du bord de l'eau, je sentis une main s'agripper à mon dos. Elle me tira vers l'arrière et me fis tomber dans la boue. Je clignais des yeux, puis me retourna pour voir l'individu qui avait fait cela. Cependant, il n'y avait rien. _J'étais sûre_ pourtant. Je m'aidais de mes mains pour me relever, puis regardais aux alentours. Il n'y avait que mes propres traces de pas dans la terre aussi. Je fronçais des sourcils, puis décidais de reprendre ma marche.

Après plusieurs heures -le temps de ressentir à nouveau les signes de la faim-, j'ouvrais des yeux surpris sur des bâtiments en forme de demi-boule. Je m'approchais de façon plus dynamique et m'arrêta devant la porte de l'un d'entre eux.

Je toquais. J'attendis quelques secondes et n'entendis aucun bruit à l'intérieur. Je retentais d'une manière plus bruyante, mais il n'y avait toujours personne.

Je me décidais d'aller voir les autres structures, mais aucune d'entre elles ne semblaient avoir de résidents. Finalement, je pris la décision de tenter d'ouvrir l'une d'elles et il est apparu que la deuxième tentative me permit de pénétrer dans ce que je reconnus être une habitation.

-Bonjour ? Il y a-t-il quelqu'un ?, demandais-je d'une voix forte.

Il n'y avait pas de réponse.

-Je me permets de rentrer, déclarais-je à quiconque voulait bien m'entendre.

Je fermais la porte derrière moi et enlevais mes chaussures et mes chaussettes que je tins dans une main. A gauche, il y avait une cuisine et une salle à manger et dans la même pièce, une salle de séjour. À droite, il y avait des escaliers menant à l'étage. Ma première priorité était de trouver des toilettes, et rapidement. Il s'agissait de la première porte à gauche avec la salle de bain.

J'ouvrais les robinets et constatais que les vannes marchaient. Il y avait une porte reliée à la salle: c'était une laverie. Je décidais de mettre tous mes vêtements à laver. Je pris une brosse et frottais la boue sèche avec un savon que j'avais trouvé puis mis dans la machine à laver. Le sang, lui, ne partait pas aussi facilement. En attendant, je me décidais de prendre une douche, et de me trouver ensuite de quoi manger. Bien sûr, j'avais fait attention à ne pas mettre mon portable à laver, d'autant plus que j'y mettais de l'argent de secours que je comptais utiliser en dédommagement pour quand les propriétaires décideraient de revenir chez eux.

Après m'être séchée, je pris une de leur serviettes pour l'enrouler autour de mon buste. C'était lorsque je remarquais quelque chose d'étrange. Je m'approchais du grand miroir et m'examinai de haut en bas. Mon visage était un peu plus rond que la normale, ma poitrine moins voluptueuse, mes cuisses plus épaisses et dans l'ensemble j'avais l'impression d'avoir rajeunie, ou plutôt d'être revenue à mes quinze ans. Je fronçais les sourcils. _C'était certainement moi, mais pas une moi de vingt-cinq ans. Que se passait-il?_ Je décidais d'y réfléchir plus tard, peut-être que ce n'était que mon imagination et que mon apparence manquait simplement de "maturité". Je mis les vêtements mouillés dans le sèche-linge, descendais les escaliers, entrais dans la cuisine, cherchais du riz, en remplissais un bol, mis à tremper mon portable, examinais une pomme du frigo, la jetais ainsi que les autres fruits, mangeais une barre de céréales, investiguais le reste de la maison, trouvais un téléphone, composais le numéro de mon patron.

Je ne connaissais pas celui de ma sœur et encore moi celui de mon collègue, et j'appelais souvent le patron pour des conseils d'expérimentation à mes débuts dans le monde du travail.

On décrocha.

-Oui, allô ?

C'était la voix d'un jeune homme. Peut-être que son fils avait prit son portable.

-Âllo, Kekse à l'appareil. Est-ce que M. Blender est disponible ?

-M. Burende ?

-Um, _Burende?, pensais-je_, Oui.

-Je ne connais personne de ce nom. Vous vous êtes sûrement trompée de numéro.

-Oh, très bien. Excusez-moi pour le dérangement.

-Ce n'est rien.

-Bonne journée.

Je mis fin à l'appel. J'entrais de nouveau les coordonnées de mon patron.

On répondit immédiatement.

-Oui, âllo ?

Encore ce jeune homme..

-Oh, excusez-moi, il semble que je me sois encore trompée.

-Oh, c'est vous, il rit, Ce n'est pas grave.

Je souris, et lui souhaita encore une fois une bonne journée.

Je regardais les numéros que j'avais entré, mais j'étais sûre qu'il s'agissait du numéro du patron. À moins qu'il n'ait changé de numéro. Mais il ne m'en avait pas parlé. Je soupirais. Je regrettais vraiment ne pas connaître plus de numéros.

Je préparais des snacks et prenais une bouteille d'eau auquel j'ajoutais du sucre avant de les mettre dans un sac en plastique que je mis dans un autre sac en plastique. Il était temps que je parte. Il était 11h12.

* * *

**3/8/19**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

Il était dans les environs de midi, et pourtant le ciel ne s'était pas un peu plus éclairci. Il semblait qu'il n'y avait aux alentours que de rares habitations et de la pierre à perte de vue. À certains endroits d'une même zone, je remarquais des trous qui visiblement provenaient de l'impact d'un objet sur le sol, et un peu plus loin en m'approchant, j'identifiais une crevasse assez large pour engloutir un homme. Il m'était impossible de savoir ce qui avait bien pu faire ce genre de dégâts. Ce ne pouvait être un tremblement de terre, pensais-je fronçant des sourcils. Je continuais à avancer en m'apercevant de quelques traces de sang et d'une plus grande flaque dans l'un des creux. Tout avait bien séché.

Je poursuivais ma route.

_Des roches-champignons._

Il y avait des pierres en forme de -ce que j'avais grossièrement appelé des- champignons tout au long du chemin, et je les escaladais de temps à autre.

Il y avait clairement des formes de société aux alentours de l'endroit où j'avais atterri. Ce n'était pas que des rochers, il y avait des maisons. La seule chose étrange était qu'il semblait que les résidents avaient quitté leur foyer.

_Dans le frigo, les fruits qui avaient été conservé étaient déjà depuis longtemps gâtés._ Mais rien n'indiquait qu'il y avait enlèvement des résidents. Rien n'avait été laissé sur les tables, aucune assiette, ou autres, comme on pouvait le voir dans les films. Mais le plus important était qu'il n'y avait en dehors des fruits aucun aliment dans le réfrigérateur : aucune viande, aucun poisson, aucun œuf. Les poubelles avaient été sorties, les objets semblaient à leur place. Et en ce qui concernait le frigo, peut-être que les propriétaires avaient espéré que les fruits tiennent jusqu'à leur retour ou qu'ils avaient oublié de débrancher la machine à leur départ, tout comme ils avaient oublier de verrouiller la porte, ce qui en soit était inquiétant à moins qu'ils ne l'avaient voulu. Une chose qui appuyait cette théorie était qu'une photo accrochée au mur du salon paraissait avoir été enlevé, et elle _avait été_ à une place privilégiée à la vue de tous.

Et en ce qui en étaient des raisons... _Un départ prévu, du sang et des détériorations._ Alors u_n conflit ? Une guerre peut-être ?_ Mais encore, il n'y avait pas de destruction massive ou de cadavres dans les alentours.

* * *

Dans l'après-midi, je n'avais encore vu que des habitations vides, quelques-uns de ce que je supposais être des champs de bataille -certaines, d'ailleurs, semblant plus sanglantes que d'autre-, avant de finalement repérer deux autres humains pour la première fois depuis le matin. Alors que j'allais me précipiter jusqu'à leur niveau, un autre homme apparu soudainement de nulle part devant eux. J'avais pourtant eu l'impression de n'avoir vu que les deux premiers. Sans prévenir, l'un des deux individus -qui se révélèrent être des femmes- s'élança vers l'homme avec ce que je reconnus être un kunai. L'une après l'autre elles assainissaient des coups, jetant leur corps presque magnifiquement en avant. Mais aussi élégamment, l'homme les évitait. Soudainement, il élança ses bras tout en bondissant vers elles, et atterrissant plus loin.

Ses adversaires furent immobilisés.

Tout d'un coup, une fumée apparut à la place où se tenait l'une d'entre elles et je fus décontenancée par l'introduction d'une roche. Au même moment, la femme attachée empoigna le lasso avec force et attira l'homme vers elle tandis que sa partenaire fit son apparition derrière ce dernier, tanto en main, prête à lui transpercer la gorge.

Puis, la tête de la femme prit une route différente dans les airs, perpendiculaire à la direction du corps. Je fis de grands yeux.

Son corps tomba à terre. L'homme profita de la stupéfaction de l'autre pour l'envoyer dans les airs et rapidement au sol par la force de son bras. Immédiatement, une hache vint scinder la tête en deux avec au commande une autre femme qui n'avait précédemment pas été présente.

Avant de se relever du cadavre, la nouvelle arrivée fouilla les affaires de sa victime, son collègue faisant de même avec l'autre. Je ne songeais pas plus longtemps et ne perdis plus de temps à partir loin de cette scène. Il ne fallait pas qu'on me remarque, c'était ce que je pensais.

* * *

Il y avait vraiment des affrontements dans les environs. Je fronçais des sourcils. Des affrontements mortels. Quelle était l'origine du retournement de situation. _Une illusionniste ?_ Était-ce le cas de ces personnes seulement ? Je n'en avais pas vu d'autres dans les environs. Est-ce qu'ici les gens jouaient à une sorte de « jeu » de survie ? Tout de même pas.. Mais _il valait mieux ne pas s'immiscer dans leur vie_.

Immédiatement après que j'eus pensé cela, je tombais nez à nez avec un groupe de trois personnes.

J'ouvris de grands yeux, et retins mon souffle. J'essayais de faire mon retour sans bruit, mais l'un d'entre eux me remarqua. Il envoya un de ses kunai dans ma direction, juste à côté de ma tête sur la pierre derrière moi.

-Qui es-tu ?

Je n'arrivais pas à prononcer un mot, et voyant qu'il n'était pas la situation de s'alarmer ainsi, j'inspirais et expirais un grand coup. _Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu fais face à des personnes dangereuses, Kekse._ Mais entre un groupe de malfaiteurs qui tomber raides quand on leur servait un alcool puissant et un groupe de tueurs au sang-froid, ce n'était clairement pas les mêmes situations.

-Je m'appelle Kekse, et pour mettre les choses au clair j'ajoutais, Je suis une civile.

Je fis attention à chacune de leur réaction et espérais pouvoir m'enfuir si les choses tournaient de la mauvaise façon. L'homme qui avait parlé fit un signe de la main à ses camarades, et soudainement, je me retrouvais à terre. La femme qui se trouvait dans le groupe était apparu derrière moi pour m'immobiliser. Je la sentis attacher mes mains avec une corde et elle me souleva d'un coup pour me pousser vers le groupe où elle me mit à terre entourée de ses camarades. C'était de l'intimidation. Ce qui semblait être le chef du groupe mit un kunai sous mon cou. Je sentis le froid de l'arme et commençait à paniquer. Mais rapidement, j'essayais de me calmer en me convaincant que je n'avais rien fait de mal. Au moins, ceux-là semblaient ouverts à la parole.

-Qui es-tu ?

-Kekse, répétais-je, Je suis une civile.

Je ne voulais pas m'attirer d'ennui en mentant de queqlues façons que ce soit de toutes manières.

-D'où viens-tu ?

-De la ville Noire.

Je le vis froncer les sourcils.

-Noru ?

-Ville Noire.

L'arme vint se planter plus profondément dans mon cou. Je sentais un liquide couler, et ouvris de grands yeux.

-Il n'y a plus de civils ici.

-Je ne viens pas d'ici, et je ne savais pas que c'était dangereux quand je suis arrivée.

Il sourit effrontément, et retira le kunai. Et sans prévenir, il la planta dans mon bras. Je ressentis une décharge, puis baissai les yeux sur mon bras. Je voyais la manche de l'arme dépasser. Je commençais à respirer fort, et ma vision se brouillait. _Que se passait-il ? Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fait ça ? _Après une seconde, je criai de douleur.

-Ce n'est pas possible. Il n'y a pas de ville du nom de Noru et impossible de ne pas avoir entendu parlé de la Deuxième Grande Guerre Shinobi. Elle fait intervenir les grands pays. Tu es vraiment une ratée pour inventer des mensonges aussi peu croyables.

Et il retira l'arme d'un coup sec, ce qui me fit encore hurler.

-De quelle village viens-tu ? Et qu'essayais-tu de faire en te cachant comme ça ?

Avec la douleur, un sentiment autre grandissait en moi. Ce n'était pas la peur, ni le dénis. Mais la haine.

Je sanglotais, le visage vers le sol. Pour cacher mon regard méprisant. _Que veux-tu que je te dises ? Tu veux la vérité, non ? Mais tu ne l'écoutes même pas espèce d'imbécile fermé ! _

_Poignarder les gens sans raison en croyant avoir raison ? Ha ! _Ça me donne simplement envie de leur ouvrir la tête et de trouver la source de sa stupidité.

Soudainement, l'homme tomba à côté de moi. Un morceau de verre planté entre ses yeux.

-D'où est-ce que ça vient ?, demanda l'autre homme interpellé.

Je levais les yeux et vis des projectiles en direction de la femme. Elle les évita tous mais sa tête tomba ensuite, comme décapitée. Immédiatement, l'homme envoya un kunai en direction de la source des attaques. Et au prochain mouvement de l'adversaire, il tira ce qui semblait être un fil, ce qui fit exploser un papier attaché à l'arme. Une grande fumée apparut et il y jeta un briquet allumé, ce qui fit prendre feu tout le nuage. L'homme fit attention aux alentours, supposant que l'individu pouvait s'être échappé. Mais de façon surprenante, une ombre sortit de la fumée ce qui interdit l'homme avant que son cou fut transpercé par un kunai. Il mourut étouffer par son propre sang.

Il n'y avait plus que le son du grésillement des flammes. Je levais les yeux vers le nouvelle arrivé et dans l'étonnement, je prononçais un mot :

-Tamer ?

C'était vraiment elle. Les cheveux noirs dans une queue de cheval tenues par un ruban rouge, gilet kaki sur les épaules, pantalon foncé, pochette au genou. Le regard imperturbable.

Puis elle sourit :

-Est-ce que ça va, Kekse ?

Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sourire en retour et de répondre :

-Oui, et toi ?

Tamer rit un peu et ajouta :

-Bien, mais je ne suis pas sûre que tu ailles bien.

Elle se rapprocha de moi et puis soudainement je sentis l'odeur du sang, et je revins à la réalité. Il y avait des cadavres autour de nous, et la responsable, c'était elle. _De quelle façon a-t-elle réussi a tué ces trois individus sans n'avoir été une fois même égratignée. Elle venait d'agir très rapidement et d'une façon extrêmement ingénieuse, mais où avait-elle appris à viser ainsi et à être aussi calme? _

Tandis qu'elle regardait ma blessure que je pris soin de ne pas apercevoir, je lui demandais presque de manière rejetante malgré moi :

-Tamer, tu les as tués, non ?

-Il le fallait bien, répondit-elle de manière nonchalante, et elle déchira ma manche, Je n'allais pas te laisser mourir, non ?

-Ce n'est pas ça le problème, Tamer.

-Ah ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?, demanda-t-elle en cherchant une bouteille dans son sac qu'elle avait posé par terre.

-Tamer, commençais-je, tuer... pourquoi ai-je l'impression que c'est normal pour toi ?

Du coin de l'œil, j'attrapais un regard vide.

-Tiens, croque.

Elle me tendait une boule de tissu, et je lui obéis, avant de sentir du liquide brûler sur ma peau.

-Mmgh !

Elle me retira le tissu et mit une serviette sur la blessure avant d'entourer mon bras d'un bandage propre. Elle se releva et alla vers l'un des cadavres et fouilla dans son sac.

-Hey ! Tamer !, elle continuait à chercher chaque poche et mit ce dont elle avait besoin dans son propre sac, Tu m'as caché quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? Ces dernières années durant.

-Tamuru-nee-san !

Je me retournais à la voix féminine, et vis des enfants arrivés en courant.

-Ah, était ma première réaction

-Ah !, était ma deuxième.

Je me levais rapidement et leur fis signe de ne pas s'approcher.

-Restez où vous êtes les enfants !

Ils s'arrêtèrent puis se regardèrent les uns les autres. Le roux prit la parole, criant à quelques mètres.

-Pourquoi, ça ?!

-Ce n'est pas un lieu pour les enfants !

-Tch.

Immédiatement, l'enfant s'approcha assez irrité.

-Arrête-toi, Yahiko !

Je me tournais vers ma sœur qui lui faisait signe en souriant.

-Attendez, là-bas, nous aurons bientôt fini.

Puis elle se tourna vers moi en souriant, un sourire clairement faux.

-Si tu ne veux pas qu'il fouille les corps, aide-moi à le faire, Kekse.

Je la regardais pendant un moment puis soupirais. Je n'aimais pas quand elle agissait comme ça. Elle ne semblait pas savoir comment gérer cette situation fraternelle.

Tandis que je me dirigeais vers l'un des corps, je pris conscience d'une chose:

_Quand m'avait-elle détachée?_


End file.
